This invention is concerned with the recording of events, such as accidents, that may occur in marine, air, or land travels. Each situation or event which is a cause of debate or has criminal implications should, as far as possible, be collated with a photographic type of documentation capable of providing a visual record of the event suitable to promote the verification of its causes and development, independently of the unsubstantiated opinions of possible witnesses. The character of accidents and other unforeseen events causes the acquisition of the relative documentation to be highly onerous.
For example, a scrupulous motorist wishing to support his own correctness or another's fault in a road accident, could mount a motion-picture camera on his own car and continuously film the confluent zones or roads so as to record the instants that precede any accident. Such a procedure would have a very high operating and servicing cost due to the need of replacing the film being exposed.